His Talent
by dramaticmamallama
Summary: He has a secret talent. She left her book. She find out what his secret talent is. ONESHOT


**Hello World! This is my first Ouran story no wait, my first story like EVER! It's a HxH fic cause well, I like HxH XD.**

**I made it a songfic due to a lack of creativity. The song is**

**Just Friends - Jonas Brothers**

**Look it up on youtube to listen to it .**

* * *

Hikaru walked into the third music room. It was after host club hours so no one was there. He looked over to a corner. There against the wall was a guitar. He secretly knew how to play it. Kaoru didn't even know, it just struck him one day how cool it was to play it but then he wanted it to be only his talent so he started lessons without Kaoru knowing. He learnt fast otherwise Kaoru would have notice his constant disappearances. He walked towards the instrument when a certain girl that makes his heart jump passed by.

"Ano, Hikaru, you are still here?" asked Haruhi

"Ah, Haruhi, um ya, I left my thing um next to the s-stuff!" Hikaru awkwardly smiled.

"Um, ok, well got to go ok? Bye" Haruhi then let out the only smile which made Hikaru's face flush.

"B-bye" he sighed and picked up the guitar and sat on the window ledge.

His slender fingers plucked the strings and his voice filled the room

_There she goes again_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_It's cool we're just friends_**  
**_We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just  
I don't wanna to lead you on  
(No)  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
(Yeah)_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Fallin' in love just you and me  
Til the end of time  
Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans like a  
Picket fence and rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreamin'  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

A small line of blush formed on his face. He loved Haruhi and it made him all happy to think of her.

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
(Yeah)_

Haruhi strolled out of the gates of Ouran while thinking about what to cook for dinner until another thought entered her mind.

"Ah! I forgot my book in the Host Club room!" At that moment Haruhi turned around and ran back to the school.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Fallin' in love just you and me  
Til the end of time  
Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans like a  
Picket fence and rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreamin'  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

Haruhi reached the music room. She was about to open the door until she heard a voice singing, it was Hikaru. She listened. His soothing voice flowed right through her ,leaving her in a trance and her mind cleared.

_Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_

"_Hikaru…"_ Haruhi thought to herself with a smile forming but she didn't realize that her cheeks were turning into a light pink color. But suddenly she snapped back to her senses.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Fallin' in love just you and me  
Til the end of time  
Til I'm on your mind  
It'll happen  
(Oh!)  
_

"_W-what just happenend? I was listening to Hikaru but suddenly my heart i-it was like i-it melted". _Haruhi didn't realize it but her face was now bright red and her heart was beating as fast as ever.

_We've been makin' lots of plans like a  
Picket fence and rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreamin'  
Just keep on thinkin'  
Of when we used to be  
Just friends_

"_Why do I feel so uneasy now? My heart rate has quickened!?W-what's happening?". _Haruhi's hands became sweaty and she became clumsy not being able to stand properly. Then she fell against the door creating a small thud

Hikaru snapped his attention to the door .

"Is anyone there?" there was a bit of panic in his voice because if it was Kyouya then all doom will strike out.

"_Oh crap! If its Kyouya he'll have me play the guitar no stop and I'm pretty damn good at it! Customers would flock to come see me every day! All to his profit!"_

"_Uh__ oh! Hikaru heard me!" _now Haruhi had to do something. She wanted her legs to move but they wouldn't budge!

Hikaru placed down the guitar and advanced slowly towards the door,

"_MOVE YOU STUPID LE-"_

"H-haruhi?! How long were you standing there"

"Not v-very long" her voice was shaky.

"Eh? Haruhi your face is bright red. What happened? Do you have a fever?" asked Hikaru with concern.

"OH! That nothing! Ha ha ha?" now Haruhi looked totally out of character.

"Haruhi, maybe you should go to the doctor"

"OH nonsense! Didn't say it was nothing? It's not as if my heart began beating fa-" Haruhi eyes widened _Oh shit…_

Hikaru arched an eyebrow but then his eyes widened as well when he began to catch on.

"O-oh o-ok t-then um uh" Hikaru' face began to mirror Haruhi's expression.

"Well um gotta go see ya" Haruhi turned and began to run but suddenly something grab her wrist.

"E-eh? H-hikaru?" Haruhi asked. Her face still in crimson.

Hikaru's head lowered so his eyes were hidden by stands of his hair.

"Haruhi" It was hard to tell his expression as his face was hidden but his voice changed from its normal relaxed tone to a more serious one.

Dead silence fell between them.

"Y-yes Hikaru?" Haruhi tried her best to keep calm but she still couldn't stop the redness forming on her face.

"I need to confess something."

"Yes?" her voice shifted from unsteady to concern.

"I l-l l-lo-ve" He took a deep breath and looked at her. His eyes had different emotions and his face was flustered. Then he smiled his best and said

"You".

Haruhi felt herself froze. Her cheeks were now burning and now sweat began forming on her forehead.

They just looked at eachother.

Haruhi then lowered her head and inhaled. She exhaled and looked him in the eyes and smiled warmly.

She mouthed the 4 words that were undeniable.

Hikaru's golden eyes brightened up and he smiled joyfully but then his smile faded and in his eyes was an intense emotion. He took at step forward and then wrapped his arms around her. Haruhi just went along without thinking. Shewrapped her arms around Hikaru as well. His head tilted at an angle and inched his face closer until finally warm lips met. At that moment both of them melted. It was pure sweetness and love. It was a sensation both of them never had. They just stayed like that. They could feel each other smile in the kiss. They parted for air and went into an embrace. In his ear softly she said "I love you too".

Sadly the poor book was forgotten.

_La, La, La, La  
Oh yeah  
La, La, La, La,  
Oh whoa  
La, La, la, la, la  
(When we used to be)  
When we used to be  
La, La, La, La  
Just friends  
La, La, La, La  
Oh_

_La, La, La, La,la  
When we used to be  
Just friends_

The End

* * *

O HO HO HO

I finished it in like 2 days man


End file.
